


An Elf?

by KathyG



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, No Slash, Pre-Quest, Short One Shot, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Chapter 2: “The Shadow of the Past,” of <i>The Fellowship of the Ring</i>, it says, “He [Sam] believed he had once seen an elf in the woods, and still hoped to see more one day.”  But when and where does that happen?  In this pre-Quest double drabble, Sam sees an elf while taking a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elf?

Sam wandered down the forest path. It was late-afternoon, and he’d finished his work for the day. An hour before, the Gaffer had strolled down to _The Ivy Bush_ , and Marigold was spending the day at the Cotton farm near Bywater with her friend, Rosie. Sam had decided to take a walk in the woods. 

Sam stopped to look around. _It’s so beautiful out here,_ he thought. _There’s nothing like the Shire._

Suddenly, a distant tall figure crossed the path far ahead. A faint glow emanated from his body. Long hair flowed from his scalp, and he wore a long, shimmering garment that Sam had never seen before. 

Sam froze. He’d never seen anyone like that before. It was not a hobbit; that much was clear. He looked more like one of the Big Folk, and yet, he was not a Man. 

The figure crossed the path and disappeared into the woods. Sam rubbed his eyes. 

_Was that an elf?_ he wondered. _It_ must _have been an elf._

If it was, then it was the first elf that Sam had ever seen. He turned to hurry back to the Hill. He couldn’t wait to tell Frodo what he had seen!


End file.
